Unbreakable
by i-love-my-danna
Summary: Deidara caused a little too much trouble, and annoyed Sasori for the last time. Will something happen? SasoDei.


"Deidara!" came Sasori's cry, breaking whatever silence there was. Deidara was then seen attempting to hide from his danna.

"Deidara." said a much softer voice. The blonde spotted Itachi. "What did you do now?"

"Ano.. nothing, Itachi-sempai, un.." Deidara smiled, looking just a little too innocent. Itachi raised an eyebrow before walking off. _'I think it's best that I avoid Sasori-danna for a little. He didn't exactly seem too happy when I accidently blew up one of his puppets. He won't kill me, right? It was an accident.'_

Deidara was outside staring at the moon, reflecting on his past.

_"Deidara! What are you doing back so soon?!" His enraged father screamed._

_"They're dead. ALL of them."_

_"What? Y-you killed a-all of th-them? Impossible! You are no son of mine!"_

_"But, father.."_

_"Iie! Get out!" he roared. The younger Deidara glared at who he called 'Father' and inside, he felt something snap. He slammed his father on the side of his head, making him hit the ground, either unconscious or dead. Not like Deidara cared. He grabbed a bag and stuffed his things inside it. He knew that from now on he would never be the same. He was an outcast, no longer innocent, a poor soul that hates himself. Forever that is all he would be._

_Later:_

_"Deidara?" The blonde looked up._

_"Hai?"_

_"You're coming with us. You're being recruited for the Akatsuki."_

The blonde, frustrated at his unability to forget the past, wiped away the few tears that managed to slip past his barrier. He stared out, at nothing. He forgot where he was, he ignored his surroundings. Until he lost his concentration at forgetting.

"Deidara?"

"What, un!?" Deidara snapped, momentarily forgetting who this was. He recieved a glare in return. "Oh, Sasori-danna, it's you."

Sasori gave him a look, as if asking what was wrong.

What's wrong?" Sasori voiced when he had no answer.

"Nothing. It's a thing of the past."

"This isn't like you." Sasori said.

"What isn't?"

"You. Acting like you're depressed and angry at the world."

"Maybe I just never showed it." Deidara shrugged. This conversation wasn't going like planned. _'Maybe my father was right. Maybe, possibly, I am useless. I'm nobody, completely ignored by the rest if the world. And yet, he said that I was unbreakable, that I'd going on living not caring about what people said, or lack thereof. Two different views, same person. No wonder the old guy was crazy.'_

"Rei-danna has a mission for us tomorrow. Make sure to sleep well, we're leaving in the morning."

Sasori groaned inwardly. Deidara would _not _wake up, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Iie, onegai, please, please, don't." Deidara babbled in his sleep. Sasori stood at attention. What had happened? Was he having a nightmare?

"Daddy, please. I didn't mean to, it was an accident.." then, after that, Deidara gave a sharp cry of pain. To Sasori, it appeared that Deidara was reliving his past, or having a very bad dream. Soon, Deidara's face softened, then his body tensed up again. Only, what he said next really worried Sasori.

"Sasori-danna, please. I didn't mean to blow up your puppet! Really, it was just an accident. Please, please don't be mad.. No! Sasori-danna, don't! Onegai!" Deidara cried hard in his sleep. Roughly Sasori shook him awake. He did not want to hear anymore.

"Deidara! Get up. Thanks to you oversleeping, we are late for our job!" Sasori shot Deidara a glare. He stared back lifelessly.

"Sorry for troubling you."

Sasori couldn't take it.

"What the hell is so bad, that you can't act like the Deidara I thought I knew!" he screamed, panting. Deidara didn't say a thing, he continued getting ready.

"I see the target."

"Good. You can take the rest from here." Sasori said.

"Hai." Deidara jumped down from the tree he was taking refuge in. He looked around and swiftly ran inside the building. He knocked on the only door he saw.

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

"Come in."

Deidara wasn't exactly expecting that to work, but oh well. He went inside anyway, not caring if he suddenly got killed. He froze.

"Father..."

"Deidara. What are you doing here?"

"Simple. I'm here to kill you." Deidara's father had no time to respond before his former son killed him. Walking out, Deidara acted as if nothing happened.

"How did it go?"

"He's dead."

"Deidara. Look at me. What is wrong?"

"That man was my father." Deidara began the walk back. Sasori stood there in shock. _'Deidara just killed his father, and.. he didn't even seem to mind.'_

_'I wonder if I should just end it all. Nobody would care if I died, would they?'_

Deidara picked up a kunai and looked at it. He suddenly saw it in a new light.

"Put it down." Sasori commanded. Deidara's life was gone from his eyes.

"Why would you care?"

"I care more than you think." Deidara's eyes widened. Tears formed and escaped down his face. "Don't cry." Sasori said softly as he wiped the tears away for Deidara. Sasori leaned down and kissed the blonde.

For once in a long time, Deidara, without faking, smiled.


End file.
